When Winter Comes
by srobe175
Summary: Arya Stark returns to Westeros to find that it is now ruled by The Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. The sole purpose of her return is to cross the last name off her list, Sandor Clegane.
1. Chapter 1

Things were better now, without _her _around. Gendry was no longer forced to watch as men, women and some kids that couldn't have been older than ten and one were put to the sword or hanged. One day the men had found a particularly large woman accompanied by a young squire. Gendry had saved this woman's life, well he save her from a rather savage mauling. When they arrived, Lady Stoneheart ordered them hanged. She didn't believe the woman's explanations and the large woman had refused to kill the Kingslayer.

As she hung she shouted something inaudible, and Lady Stoneheart's eyes opened wide. And then she hastily ordered the men to cut her and her squire loose.

"What did you say?" she rasped. It was hard for her to speak owing to the slash across her throat.

"I said…" Brienne had begun but she had been cut off. Gendry impaled Lady Stoneheart with his lance. It went straight through her heart. She let out an "oh" of surprise and then she died.

The men of the Brotherhood Without Banners stared at him. This wasn't supposed to happen for a while. He and Harwin had been speaking about it for weeks, almost a full moons turn. It was supposed to look like an accident. It was to happen so neither Gendry nor Harwin could take any of the blame for the death of Lady Stoneheart, the woman Beric Dondarrion had given his life for. They stared in awe, he didn't know what made him do it. He was tired, tired of killing. Some of the men they killed deserved to die slower deaths than they had received. But other, others were innocent of any wrong doing, they simply happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Gendry was a man now, almost seven and ten and he had grown up, and out. He was bulkier than he had ever been. He could probably outmatch any man in the Seven Kingdoms in an arm wrestle; maybe the Mountain would have been a good challenge. But even his strength would not save him, there were too many men.

Harwin gripped his shoulder tightly "Would any man here object to this act that Ser Gendry has performed?"

Silence. Gendry could feel all the men watching him. "We are the Brotherhood Without Banners. We no longer serve Lady Stoneheart in her quest for vengeance. I say we should return to our old ways, were we had a purpose. We were not murderers of men, women and children; we were honourable men who served the one true king Roberts Baratheon faithfully. Would any man second my movement?"

There was silence still.

Then came a voice "Aye, I would" It was Lem. "I once fought for freedom, and for those who were too weak to fight for themselves. I had a purpose, something that made me wake up in the morning, something that allowed me to sleep with a smile on my face. I want to have a purpose again"

The next was Anguy "I second Lem"

Shouts of "My sword is yours" "For Robert" and "Aye" arose. The men of the Brotherhood now had a purpose. But they had no leader.

Lem knelt before Gendry and Harwin; during the commotion they had formed a circle around Gendry, Harwin, Lady Stoneheart's corpse and Brienne.

"Here stands the only man I would follow into battle" he looked up "I say that you, Harwin, you lead us as you always have"

Shouts of "Harwin" arose from the crowd.

Lem knelt before Harwin and withdrew his sword placing it across his knee "My sword and my life are yours Harwin. I will follow you into battle, I would die protecting you"

"Rise, Lem" said Harwin "If you would have me, I would gladly lead you. But if you do have me, remember this, I would not be your leader, I would be your brother and we would be respected once again. Not mercenaries. We are brothers, all of us, I would watch your back, and you mine. I would gladly give my life fighting with you. I cannot think of a better way to die, than with my brothers" He pumped his fists in the air and the men shouted and screamed their approval.

"Harwin" they chanted.

The Brotherhood prospered with Harwin leading them, their numbers continued to grow as Lannister numbers continued to fall at their hands. 2 years passed, 2 good years. The Dragon Queen had swept across Westeros, with Fire and Blood she came. Apparently the Brotherhood had quite a reputation for when she reached them hiding out in Hollow Hill she had not come with an army. She came with a mere twenty guards and one of her dragons. The dragon was the most terrifying thing Gendry had ever seen, and Daenerys, the Dragon Queen, was the most enticing thing he had ever seen. She praised them for their work and offered them a place in her 'new world'. Harwin spoke with his men, and they all agreed to serve Daenerys. They pledged their swords to her, and in return she gave them gleaming armour, good, strong steel and she gave Gendry a proper forge. Not like the one he had in King's Landing. This forge was one of royal standards. So now, two years after Lady Stoneheart had died Gendry stood in his forge, shirtless. Hammering away at steel, sharpening the edges and quickly shoving it into the pail of water to cool. The light reflected dimly off the steel, it was somewhat blackened from the burning coals, but after a quick polish it gleamed. Daenerys entered the forge.

"Ser Gendry" she said

He turned "Your Grace" he knelt and bowed his head

"Arise, Ser" Gendry rose "Is the sword I requested ready?"

"Almost, Your Grace, a good polishing and she will be done" he said, not meeting her eyes. He always felt nervous around her.

"May I see?" it wasn't an order, it was a request.

"Of course" he lifted the sword he had just been hammering at and offered it to the Queen.

"Beautiful" she said, taking the sword in her hands. "This is fine work Gendry" she cleared her throat "I know I shouldn't ask this of you"

He interrupted "Ask it, and it is yours Your Grace"

She smiled "You have given so much to the cause, you went north with me, you took this castle, without your help Harrenhal could have taken weeks to fall, but we managed it in less than five hours. And furthermore, you came further north with me, to the wall and you fought alongside my men, you bled alongside my men. The Others have been driven back, this Winter is nearly at an end. But" she said "There have been reports of wights roaming the north."

"Surely this would be a task for Jon" Gendry said "I am merely a low-born smith"

"A low-born smith who I have seen cave a man's head in with that hammer of yours. If you choose to go, I would send you to Winterfell, where Jon will meet you, you would travel with a company of men, no more than 30 to Winterfell. And Jon would bring a further 40 sworn brothers with him. And if you choose to go, you will roam the north seeking wights and you will kill every last one of them."

"If it is her Grace's wish, then I shall do it" Gendry said, standing tall and proud.

"You'll need this" she clapped her hand and three man wheeled carts into the forge, the carts held swords. Gendry recognised the swords immediately; they were made of Dragon Glass.

"Thankyou, Your Grace" Gendry said.

"Before you go I wish you to mend these swords, I have heard that Dragon Glass is difficult to work with, but I am more than certain you are up to the task"

"Yes, Your Grace" Gendry bowed

"I expect these swords to be mended and fit for battle in two moons" she said. She turned and walked out of the forge.

'Well' thought Gendry 'I had better get started then'

Day and night he hammered away, Daenerys was right, the Dragon Glass was difficult, it seemed to defy his every attempt to sharpen the edges. But, as promised, two moons later all of the swords had been mended and were fit for battle.

Gendry had chosen his thirty men. Anguy and Lem were his first choices, the others were men he had fought with at the Wall and at Harrenhal. Harwin had died. The memory came back sudden and unbidden.

_Gendry swiped with his Dragon Glass sword at the Other. It dodged, almost lazily. 'Damn swords' he thought. He had always been better with his hammer. The Other pressed the attack, Gendry barely keeping up, swords clanged and Gendry was just able to parry a blow that would have separated his left hand from his arm. Gendry swung and the Other parried with an extreme amount of force, Gendry dropped his sword as his wrist jarred painfully. The other kicked him in the chest and Gendry fell back into the soft snow. It raised its sword, Gendry prepared himself for the blow but it never came, instead a sword rang above him. Harwin had put his sword over Gendry and deflected the Others blow. The Other roared, it was the most bone-chilling sound he had ever heard. Gendry scrambled for his sword and when he looked up he saw an unarmed Harwin staggering back. The other gripped Harwin's hair and slashed at his neck. Harwin's head came clean off. Gendry roared, and a mortal man would have run for his life at the sight but the Other didn't seem to view Gendry as a threat. Its first mistake. Gendry swung down on the hand that still held Harwin's head. The Other screamed and evaporated._

Gendry was ripped back to the present by the sound of a horn. It was time to go. He led the men out of the safety of Harrenhal's gates and down the King's Road towards Winterfell and possibly, towards death. Gendry made a note to stop at Greywater Watch. He made a promise to Jon.

_"Talk to Howland Reed for me, please Gendry, I need to know what happened in the tower the day Lyanna died" Jon had said_

_Jon held out his hand, Gendry took it and then brought Jon into a fierce embrace. "Of course. We are brothers Jon; we have fought and shed blood together. We may not be connected by blood, but have no doubt, we are brothers. I will call upon Howland Reed when I get the chance" Gendry had left after that. That was the last time he saw Jon. He was eager to see him again. But there was a flaw in his plan, no man had ever found Greywater Watch without the Crannogmen taking them there, Gendry hoped they would be hospitable. Jon was the only true friend he had in this world, with Arya dead, he had no one else. It was not her body they found when they stormed Winterfell. The Bolton bastard died early in the battle and upon his death his men lost heart. They found the intruder pretending to be Arya in a bedchamber. Her throat had been slit ear to ear. But it was not her; Gendry knew it as soon as her saw her._

Across the Narrow Sea a small girl that had a striking resemblance to Lyanna Stark payed a captain of a merchant ship to take her to Westeros. She told the captain that she had unfinished business with a certain Hound. She paid him to take her to White Harbour, where she would visit the port and hire another ship to take her down the White Knife.

The wind blew the girls short hair around as she stared across the endless expanse of shimmering water. Arya had heard tales of the Dragon Queen conquering Westeros, in fact, the Dragon Queen had wiped every name off her list except one. Arya was not particularly pleased about that. She looked forward to looking into Queen Cersei's eyes as she bled out, slowly. The Kindly Man had trained her, given her the tools and the means to kill. But she had never thought about what would happen after she crossed the Hound's name off her list. She supposed she would return to Winterfell, word was that Bran, Rickon, Jon and Sansa had survived, she would like to see them again, especially Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

The winds of winter were ending, and from the long winter, she hoped, would bring a long summer. She felt a connection beginning with Nymeria, she felt that it had always been there, but the closer she got to Westeros, the faster her heart beat and the connection strengthened. She had felt this way before Riverrun, before the Red Wedding. She was so close, that she was afraid it might be ripped away. She was close, close to Jon, to Winterfell and to the North. She could feel it. White Harbor loomed on the horizon and her heart skipped a beat. She wondered what happened to her companions. The stumbling Hot Pie and the stupid bull, Gendry. They had been her only friends for a long time after she escaped King's Landing. They had watched each other's back, in a way they were a family. Maybe, if they had survived, she would find them and apologize for leaving. '_No'_ she thought '_It should be Gendry apologising to me. He pushed me away, he joined the Brotherhood and left me'_ The thought disturbed her. She tried to shake it off, to become No One but it didn't work. Sometimes as she slept, images of Gendry hammering away at a bit of steel, shirtless, crept into her dreams. His large muscles clenching and tensing as he worked. She woke hot and flustered, sweating profusely. The crew thought she was having nightmares, but it was the exact opposite. '_Why?'_ she thought _'Gendry didn't want her, he left her'_ she wasn't even sure she liked him.

They arrived in White Harbor four days after she had set sail from Braavos, around the Sisters they went and into the busy harbor. She paid the captain generously; she had no need for gold. She wandered the docks looking for a ship that could take her up the White Knife into Cerwyn.

"And you can take me?" she asked "All the way to Cerwyn?"

"Aye, I could" said the man "for the right amount" he gave her a sly grin "An hour with you, pretty lady and I'd take you wherever you wanted to go"

"Really?" she asked. She withdrew needle from its scabbard and tapped it lazily on her arm "I think you best take the gold I give you, and I'll let you live"

The man reddened "I am sorry, if I have caused offense, be forgiving me miss. A poor joke, that is all"

"You're forgiven" she said, she was in a hurry to leave.

"Please, come aboard" he said with a greasy tone to his voice.

The ship was nought but a small fishing ship. With a small sail and a pair of oars. A boy no older than ten and three operated the oars while the man tended to the sail.

"Down the Knife" he told the boy. The boy nodded and began to row.

'_Finally'_ she thought '_Home'._

The path along the King's Road wasn't too bad. Occasionally an outlaw band would attempt to sneak amongst their ranks and scurry away with gold, jewels, armour and weapons. But the men knew each other too well to be fooled by an outsider.

"Ser Gendry" said a voice

It was Lem. He rode up and fell into an easy trot beside Gendry, matching their paces. His horse whinnied nervously.

"Lem, please. It's just Gendry. I will have none of this Ser business" Gendry replied, not unkindly.

"Well then, Gendry. I just have a question"

"Go ahead, ask" said Gendry

"Why are we going to do this? I mean, surely the Nights Watch and the men of Winterfell are more than capable of disposing of a few Wights, aren't they?"

Gendry smiled, Lem wasn't the brightest man in the Seven Kingdoms "And how do you suppose the Nights Watch and Winterfell will be able to fight the Wights, without these" he unsheathed his Dragon Glass sword. "We are to take these swords north, and give the 40 sworn brothers brand new swords. It is the Queen's wish"

Lem nodded "But Gendry, are you sure all of these men are up to it? You brought your squire, Jed, and he is no more than four and ten."

"And how old were you when you killed your first man Lem? He is ready, trust me. After all, it's been me that has trained him. He is a spirited fighter"

"That may be so, but spirit does not win fights, skill does" Lem turned and rode back along the column to ride along with Anguy. Gendry thought on what Lem had said.

'_How many of these men would die before the north is free from wights and the Others'._ Hopefully, none would die. He had already lost the one person whom he could trust completely. He let her go, and he had never forgiven himself for not finding her, for forcing her away in the first place. Gendry thought about something Arya had said to him a long, long time ago.

"_I've killed a man" she said_

"_Aye, I know, I've seen you do it. But in a real battle…you're just too small and skinny. You wouldn't stand a chance against a knight in mail" he replied_

"_Well,_ i_f I'm stronger than you and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you. And at the end of the day, that's all that matters" she said boastfully_

"_But you're not stronger than me Arya. I don't want you to fight anymore. Promise me, it's my job to protect you" he pleaded_

"_We protect each other, that's what family does" she spat and stormed off._

_Gendry had watched her go "Family" he said to himself, he had never had a family. And Arya was as close as anything he would ever get to a proper family._

If at the end of the day Jed could be stronger and faster than another man, then he could kill him. Gendry decided that Jed was in for a rude awakening tomorrow. Tomorrow he would train Jed, not just with swords, but he would teach him how to fight, he was determined that Jed lived through this.

Gendry awoke as the sun rose; he stepped out of his tent and was met by a beautiful orange mixed with pink shooting along the horizon. They had set up camp by the Crossroads Inn. He was offered, most graciously a room, but Gendry insisted that he sleep outside with his men. Some of his men chose the warm Inn and Gendry couldn't blame them. The further north they went, the colder it got.

He kicked at a bundle of furs in the tent to the left of his.

Jed opened his eyes sleepily and lunged for a dagger that he kept by his side at all times. He grabbed it and made to swipe but as soon as he saw Gendry he went pale and dropped the dagger.

"I'm sorry Ser, forgive me. I just thought" he stammered

"That's enough" he said firmly, he _hated _being called Ser. He was no better than these men. "Come Jed. It's about time we get you into shape" Jed got up lazily and followed him. "Me and you are going to run to the Red Fork and back"

"But…Ser. It's early morning Ser"

"I'll hear no excuses, start running" he said kicking Jed in the arse to get him going. They both jogged slowly for five minutes until they reached the Red Fork. Jed was red faced and puffing whereas Gendry hadn't even started to sweat. _'He needs stamina, if he is to fight, not only does he need strength, he needs to last'_ Gendry set a faster pace back towards the Inn. As soon as they reached the outlying tents of the camp Jed keeled over and threw up. Gendry patted him on the back "Good lad. Tomorrow, we jog in mail and armour" He grinned at the look of horror on Jed's face. Gendry roused the men and they set off. They made good time. Every morning they would run in their mail, and every night they would practise with swords, not wooden practise swords. Gendry needed Jed to be strong so he gave him one of steel. After three nights Jed complained that he could no longer feel his arms and they neared Greywater watch, where he was hoping to find Howland Reed. That night was exactly the same. Gendry and Jed went away from the crowd of men into an opening to begin.

"Must we do this tonight?" he asked, pain clear on his face

"Yes, we must" said Gendry as he raised his sword.

Jed lifted his sword and a memory came back to Gendry

"_You should stand sideways. A smaller target"_

"Stand sideways Jed" he said

"Why?"

"You're a smaller target if you stand sideways". Jed did so, grumbling.

They were both clad in mail. Jed needed to feel what it is like fighting with the weight of your armour. The boy was growing stronger. Gendry had made his own armour. It was black, as his hair, with a gold helm. Over his heart was painted a wolf, a she-wolf. Jed had wanted nothing fancy for his; it was armour of silver steel. From top to bottom Jed gleamed in the moonlight.

"Don your helmet Jed" Gendry advised

"But I can't see properly out of it" he complained

"Yes, that may be true, but that is the only thing protecting you from an arrow or a week man's swing. Now, don your helmet" Gendry pointed his sword threateningly at Jed.

"Aye" he said, begrudgingly donning his helmet.

Jed swung a ferocious swing. Gendry lazily parried it and this left Jed wide open, he slapped Jed's chest with the side of his sword.

"You leave yourself open when you swing like that. It's not all about power" he remembered tiny little Arya "It's about speed, precision. I could see that swing coming a good ten seconds before your sword came at me. So, don't arch it as much, unless of course, your opponent is staggering and you need to break their guard"

Jed nodded. After that his swings where quicker, calculated. _'He's getting better'_ Gendry thought. _'But he's not good enough'_.

Suddenly men were surrounding them. Gendry had not noticed them; he had been too distracted by Jed and his sword. They were at least two feet shorter than him and their skin had a faint green tinge.

"What is your business here?" said a stooping old man.

"I am on my way to Winterfell, to deliver them dragon glass swords" said Gendry

"Aye? And how do I know you speak the truth?" asked the old man

"My name is Ser Gendry of Harrenhal, I would not lie" he said

"Ah" whispered the old man "Jon sent a raven warning me of your arrival"

"We have much to discuss, Ser Gendry of Harrenhal, come" he beckoned him over.

Suddenly he realised who this man was, it was Howland Reed himself.

"Jed, go back to the camp, Lord Reed and I must speak, alone" Jed bowed and jogged back to the camp.

Howland Reed didn't seem surprised that Gendry had guessed who he was.

"I take it that you know why Jon asked me to talk to you" Gendry said

His face darkened "Yes, sadly I do. He wishes to know of the horrible business that went down in the Tower of Joy. And, I believe it is time that he knows. You must pass this message to Jon."

"I will" said Gendry.

"The battle was all but over" He began "We made it out of the Trident and we travelled south towards Dorne, making our way to the Tower of Joy. Outside the tower we found three of the Kingsguard, Ser Oswall Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower. The finest knights in the kingdom they were, and we, a bunch of rebels. Martyn Cassel was the first to go. He barely had time to lift his sword before the Sword of the Morning was upon him. He was so fast, the greatest swordsman I have ever seen. It took three to cut down big Ser Gerold. Gerold took two of them with him. It was just myself, Lord Stark, Ethan Glover and Theo Wull who remained. Lord Stark and I engaged Ser Arthur, while Ser Oswall cut down Glover and Wull but not before Glover shoved his dagger into Ser Oswall's leg. Ser Arthur came at us with lightning speed, Lord Stark fell and as Ser Arthur went to deliver the final blow I stabbed him in the back. The only one left was brave Ser Oswall. He faced us and Lord Stark had him finished in less than ten seconds. Gods, we were young then and strong." He looked closed to tears. "When we opened the doors we saw her, Lyanna, she was lying there, as beautiful as ever and…"

A whistling sound cut Lord Reed's words off, and his breathing. An arrow burst through his throat and Gendry's fine black armour was coated in droplets of blood.

"Lord Reed" Gendry screamed "Help, someone help" his Crannogmen rushed to him, but it was too late. Blood oozed out of his throat as the dying Lord gasped for breath.

He grabbed Gendry's arm "Jon" he rasped. His body shuddered and he went limp.

He remembered brave little Howland Reed from the Wall. He fought with grace and ferocity. You would have never thought him capable of fighting, a small man. But he was good, very good. Gendry remembered watching him cut down Others from horseback and Thoros riding alongside him, with his sword of fire.

Gendry felt tears threatening to come. Jon loved this man, and Gendry saw why. He was a brave little Lord, even until the end, he had tried to tell Gendry something, tried to finish the story with his last breath.

Gendry still held the limp Lord. The archer who had shot emerged from the bushes into the clearing along with at least five and twenty men. _'Outlaws'_ Gendry thought. He had no time to rouse his men from their slumber in the camp. All he had was a group of Crannogmen with him. He hoped Jed had told some of the men, and he hoped that they would come looking for him.

He donned his golden helm as the first brave outlaw rushed at him, brandishing a rusty, blunt sword. Gendry swatted the sword away and stuck his leg out, the man tripped and fell sprawling behind Gendry. Gendry turned and saw one of the Crannogmen plunging a three tonged spear into the man's neck. He nodded at Gendry and the brave little Crannogmen followed him as more men rushed at him.

Not a single Crannogmen died, they fought with as much skill and grace as he had seen Lord Reed fight with. They took no prisoners.

The only Outlaw left was the archer who had slain the lord "You are a brave man Ser Gendry of Harrenhal, if you have need of us, ask it" He extended his arm and Gendry took it.

"Aye, and if you ever have any need of me, ask it" he replied as they shook hands. Gendry looked at the archer who was knelt before them "What are you going to do with him?"

"He will die, slowly" said the Crannogman "We will take him back to Greywater Watch"

"I hope he screams" said Gendry and he turned his back on them and strolled to the camp. He removed his helm and felt anger rise from the pit of his stomach. _'Could he save no one?_


	3. Chapter 3

The trip down the White Knife was taking longer than she had expected. It had been four days and they had only just reached the fork of the river, one way went north up into Long Lake and the other west into Cerwyn, towards the King's Road. They made camp, like they did every night; Arya was paying them generously for their service so they didn't complain about the long journey.

"Be excusing me miss. But what does a woman such as yourself want to go down the Knife for?" asked the old man, whose name she had learned was Oaf. She thought that name was well fitting

"A woman such as myself has a man that needs to die" she replied coolly

"Murder? That there is a crime miss"

"It's not murder Oaf, its justice" she said

"In my life miss, I learnt that justice is not all that important. Giving them justice after they done the crime, doesn't change that they did it, that girl they raped or that man they gutted, they still dead. No matter what justice you bring, they still dead and they not comin' back" With that he walked off

'_Maybe he wasn't so stupid after all'_ she thought. But she disagreed with him whole heartedly, killing the Hound may not bring Mycah back, but it would be ever so sweet to see the look in his eyes as her Needle pierced his neck and he choked on his own filthy blood.

She lay in bed, ready to say the one name that plagued her mind when she heard a howl that chilled her to her bones. It was a wolf, but it was unlike any howl she had ever heard, well unlike any howl from a common wolf, and that howl was from no common wolf.

'_Nymeria' _she thought. But, no, it was impossible, how could Nymeria find her? She finished the prayer that she was about to begin "The Hound, Valar Morghulis" and drifted off to sleep

She was bounding through the woods, she smelled blood, and it was close. Her feet padded lightly on the leaf strewn forest floor. She was quick, gods, she was quick. Her heat beat faster, she knew what awaited her, she could smell the scent of death, her hunger would be quenched tonight. She found it, the source of that toxic smell. A lion, lions rarely strayed this far into the north. She sniffed the ground, smelling the lion and trying to smell any other signs of life. She couldn't, she approached it slowly, ready to pounce if it jerked. But the lion was dead; an antler in its neck and it had been seared as well. It was as though a stag and a dragon had combined their efforts in killing this lion. She tore at the flesh.

Arya woke up sweating, it was Nymeria, she knew it, no common wolf could be that big. It wasn't just the size of the wolf, she could feel it. She couldn't explain how, but in the pits of her stomach something was tugging at her, telling her this was Nymeria.

The men were shocked, to say the least, by the image of their leader coming back from his talk with Howland Reed covered in blood with a dinted helm and breastplate. Lem came rushing up to him.

"Gendry" all of his formalities forgotten, for that Gendry was glad "By the gods, what happened to you?"

"Outlaws, Lord Reed, he's…he's dead Lem" Gendry winced as Lem put his arm on Gendry's shoulder. He would suspect there would be a bruise there, considering he did not leave the battle completely unscathed

"And whose blood is that?" he asked, eyeing Gendry

Gendry looked down at his armour. There was a lot of blood "Not mine" Gendry slipped out of Lem's grasp. "Get two ravens ready, I wish to send a letter to Jon. And I will write a letter to the Crannogmen offering our condolences; I didn't quite get a chance"

"As you wish" Lem bowed and hurried off

"Jed" Gendry called once he reached his tent

"Yes Ser?" Jed called; he was out of his armour and sitting on his sleeping furs

"Help me out of this armour, I think I popped my shoulder out" Jed got to his feet and at once started helping Gendry. He took off the leg guards first, and then the arm guards on his left, uninjured arm, then the breastplate came off. The only thing left was his arm guard on his pained, right arm. Jed gingerly removed it, pulling gently at the armour until Gendry's arm was free from its constraints.

The shoulder had definitely been popped out of place. It was at least 6 inches too high; the top of his shoulder was now just under his chin.

"Jed, I'm gonna need you to do something for me"

"Anything Ser" Jed said; eying Gendry's mangled shoulder wearily.

"I need you to go and get Anguy, Lem and Torros"

"Torros?"

"Yes, Torros, he's a strong man, I'm gonna need him" Gendry ground his teeth together. Gendry didn't want to brag about his strength, but he doubted Jed, Anguy and Lem would be able to hold his arm still while he yanked backwards. That's why he needed Torros.

Jed returned very soon, but for Gendry, it felt like a lifetime. Lem had his two ravens that he requested. They all stood in the doorway observing his shoulder.

"What have you done now?" asked Anguy "If only Tom were here aye, he could write up a song 'bout this in no time"

"Shut it" said Gendry glowering

Anguy just chuckled

"I need you to pop it back into place" he said, through gritted teeth

"Aye, that's gonna hurt Ser" said Torros

"Aye, it will" Gendry agreed "Jed, get me a rag or cloth, something to bite down on, I don't wanna bite off my own tongue"

Gendry bit down on the cloth Jed gave him

Anguy, Lem and Torros all grabbed his arm and were ready to pull it down, back into place.

"Ready, on the count of three we pull lads" Anguy shared a meaningful look with the other two "One…" They yanked, hard.

Gendry let out an almighty roar of pain that he was sure could be heard from the Wall. But they did it, his shoulder sat where it should.

He doubled over, coughing, feeling that he was going to vomit. It felt much better, but the pain had been extremely intense. He gripped his shoulder, trying to numb the pain. Anguy, Lem and Torros caught him.

"Get him to the bed" said Anguy

"You're lucky Tom isn't here Gendry" said Lem "He'd have sat by your bed and played you a song, and you would have had no choice but to surrender your maidenhead to him"

They laughed while Gendry ground his teeth. He didn't think his bruised ribs could bear laughter.

"Aye" he said as they laid him down "But Tom needn't have sung the song for me to surrender myself to him"

Anguy and Lem burst into more Laughter and even big Torros grinned.

"Leave me be. I just need some rest and I'll be fine"

"Aye, rest Gendry" said Lem. They stood and departed the room.

"Here Ser" It was Jed, he was holding a small vile of what looked like milk "For the pain, it'll help you sleep too"

Gendry gulped the small vile down. The pain dimmed and his head felt heavy.

"Thankyou Jed, you're a good man" he said as sleep took him.

When he woke the pain was all too real. Jed fed him a tiny bit of the milky substance, which he assumed to be Milk of the Poppy. He had said that he didn't want to give him too much in case it made him fall asleep.

They put his arm in something that Anguy called a 'sling'. It held his arm in place. It felt better in the sling. It hurt to breath; he had taken more than one hit to the ribs from those damned blunt swords. Worst of all was his armour, he had spent months hammering that armour to perfection, and now there were dints covering the breast plate and a smaller dint in the golden helm. He would ask Jon if he could use the forge at Winterfell to repair his damaged armour.

He summoned Lem, and asked him to write the letters for him. Gendry now had an excuse as to why he couldn't write the letters, he didn't want them to know he couldn't read, let alone write. But he explained to Lem that he was right handed and wouldn't be able to write the letters, so he needed Lem to write them. The letter to the Crannogmen was short

'_I, Ser Gendry of Harrenhal offer my sincerest apologies for the loss of your great Lord, Howland Reed. If you have any need of me, ask and I shall do my best to abide by your needs'_

The letter to Jon was even shorter

'_Lord Reed dead, shot by an outlaw archer, he died before he could tell me about the Tower of Joy. I'm sorry Jon. Ser Gendry Waters.'_

The next day they packed up their tents and their belongings and got ready to leave. For three days they rode, they rode from dawn till well past dusk. They stayed, for a night only, at Moat Cailin. The men needed a break, and so did Gendry. His ribs still pained him and his arm was still stubborn, he could barely move it let alone fight so he hoped to find no more trouble along the King's Road. Two weeks passed and finally they were nearing their destination. Jed had taken to training with Lem, but jogging on his own. Lem complained that he was too old to jog.

Jed was becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day, he no longer tired when fighting with Lem, and occasionally he won the fights. Gendry was only ten and eight and Jed only ten and four. Still Gendry had at least two to three feet on Jed and at least five stones on the boy. He wondered; if Arya was still alive, how big would she be? She'd be about the same age as Jed. She would probably weigh no more than seven or eight stones. He would bargain that she'd still be short and flat-chested. She would probably come up to his nipples in height. Maybe one day he would find out

'_No'_ he thought to himself '_Arya is dead, it's no use fretting over a ghost, my father did it, and look what he became.'_ Gendry knew exactly who is father was, he wasn't stupid. The way that the Hand had looked at him, the way that Lord Beric and Harwin had looked at him. Even Thoros could not hide his amazement at the likeness between Gendry and Robert. He was nothing more than a bastard, and the only person that made him feel like he could be more was gone and she was never coming back.

They reached a small river. The White Knife. It had to be. The bridge that crossed it was sturdy and they had no trouble crossing, but it was nightfall, they needed to rest in Cerwyn before continuing to Winterfell. The Lady of Cerwyn greeted them graciously.

"I have been wondering when you were going to come begging at my door" she said, her tone dripped with sarcasm and Gendry smiled

"Lady Cerwyn, ever the pleasure" he said. Lady Cerwyn had always been taken with him, ever since he and the Queen's army had overthrown Roose Bolton's men at Cerwyn.

"My noble knight, do you come bearing gifts?" she asked slyly

"Alas, my lady no, I am but a poor smith who was lucky to serve the true Queen of Westeros and receive a knighthood for my troubles. But I did come bearing these" He handed her five of the countless dragon glass swords they had brought from Harrenhal.

"Ah" she said, stroking one of the swords "You do know how to charm a lady Ser Gendry"

He simply smiled "My men and I would be most gracious if you could…"

She cut him off "Of course you can stay the night, a feast shall be arranged. If it was anyone but you Ser Gendry I may have had to decline them entrance into my castle"

Gendry knew Anguy and Lem were sniggering behind him. But he needed to do this, to flatter and flirt with Lady Cerwyn otherwise his men would not receive the hospitality they deserve.

"You are far too beautiful, and kind my lady of Cerwyn" he said kissing her hand

"Oh" she blushed, slapping his good shoulder, for that he was thankful "Enough, come inside, by the fire, it's far warmer"

She let them in.

"We do have another guest, a young girl riding for Winterfell. She's a sweet thing Gendry; I would appreciate it greatly if you take her with you. The King's Road is no place for a young woman to travel alone" she said opening a pair of great wooden doors that lead into the hall. "Sit men, I'll have some kitchen hands bring up food and ale"

Gendry smiled "Thankyou my lady"

"Anything for you Ser" she replied

Arya had finally reached the small bridge that ran over the White Knife. She payed Oaf and the young boy more than she probably should have and set to walking north down the King's Road. It was dark; she wasn't going to make to make it all the way to Winterfell. She decided she'd have to stop at Cerwyn.

The lady there was kind enough. She let Arya in and gave her sleeping chambers. She looked disappointed when she opened the gates to find her; it was as though she were expecting someone else.

"And what business does a young girl having wondering the King's Road at this time of night?" she inquired

"I'm making my way to Winterfell my lady" she replied, she might as well be courteous "I just, made bad time and couldn't make it before nightfall. If I could just come in, and just sleep, I would be most gracious. I wouldn't bother you, an Inn would do"

"No, for a lady as pretty as you I would bet you'd get molested at an Inn. No young one, you may stay inside the castle for tonight. But only for tonight mind, I am expecting a large party of um… guests" she blushed

Arya smiled. The ladies flattery seemed mocking; no one had ever called her pretty before, except Gendry. The thought of him made her throat go dry.

"Well are you coming in our not?" she asked. Arya realised she had been standing at the gates looking blankly at Lady Cerwyn for a while. She nodded and entered the safety of Cerwyn's walls.

After no more than hour the gates opened admitting a party of men all clad in armour and riding horses. After they had been invited into the hall she heard footsteps approaching her door. She grabbed at the hilt of her dagger as someone knocked on her door three times

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's Lady Cerwyn my dear" she replied "May I come in?"

"Yes, you may" she said

Lady Cerwyn entered the room followed by a tall knight clad in black with a small painting of a wolf over his heart, he held his right arm awkwardly and in the other he was holding a golden helm. He looked somewhat familiar

"Well, this is a knight of Harrenhal" She gestured at the man "Ser Waters; he has agreed to accompany you to Winterfell"

The man bowed slightly "My lady"

That phrase, it tugged at her memory. It was an odd thing to say but it was the only thing that came to mind "Why is your armour black? If you're a knight why aren't you clad in silver?"

Lady Cerwyn looked shocked but the knight just grinned "Because I am no true knight. Where I go I don't bring hope and light like those who wear silver. I bring death and darkness to those I visit. Therefore I clad myself in black. Best be true to yourself instead of trying to fool yourself into believing you're someone you're not"

"Well said" Arya looked at the knight, she couldn't quite place him.

"Lady Cerwyn" said the knight "If you would be so kind as to grant me access to a forge, to repair my armour, I would greatly appreciate it"

"Oh my poor knight" she said "You're arm, you're armour, oh how those blows must have hurt" she traced his arm guard from elbow to fingertips.

The knight looked uncomfortable. "Yes my lady, it hurt some"

Lady Cerwyn seemed to come back to herself "Of course you can. Go back out the door of the hall and go down the alley directly to the right. Follow it and you'll find the forges, they're impossible to miss with all that racquet they make"

He bowed stiffly "Thankyou my lady"

There it was again 'My lady' she knew it. But she could not quite match the phrase to a name or a face.


	4. Chapter 4

Gendry followed her directions out of the hall's door and into the alley on his right. He followed along for some time before he heard the faint ring of steel on steel. The sound reminded him of his second knight-hood.

_Gendry knelt before The Dragon Queen in the safety of Harrenhal's walls. _

"_But, Your Grace, I have already been knighted by Ser Beric" Gendry protested_

"_Yes, no doubt you have. But, Gendry. You are worthy of a far better title than 'Hollow Hill'. From hence forth you shall be known as Ser Gendry of Harrenhal" she said looking down on him with a slim sword in her hand. The sword reflected the bright moonlight and Gendry could not look at it for fear of blindness. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. She touched his right shoulder with the sword, then his left. The steel sung softly as it tapped his armour. "Arise Ser Gendry of Harrenhal, arise, go forth and conquer"_

Gendry found the forges easily enough. He told the master of the forge that Lady Cerwyn had told him to bring his armour.

The man looked at him "If you got the gold I can fix it up well enough"

"No" he said "I'll pay you the gold, but I trust no man to make or mend my armour"

"Yes, wise words boy. That'll be four silvers"

Gendry gave him the money and he went into the forge, picked an anvil and set his armour over a low fire. It needed to be hot so he could hammer the dents back in to place, but not too hot as too melt the steel, it had to be just right. He took off all of his armour. It would be a long night, he realised that it was not only his breastplate and his helm that had been dented, but his leg guards and arm guards had some minor dents. He took off the shirt he wore under his armour. It was easier that way, it got very hot in a forge and he didn't want to ruin his shirt. He had only brought three with him.

Gendry hammered and hammered into the night. The sound of his hammer clashing against the armour split the night and whispered, in the sound of silence.

He had been there for most of the night. He didn't even hear her coming. Only a slight clearing of the throat alerted him to her presence.

He turned to find the girl that he was to escort to Winterfell.

"Ser, Lady Cerwyn asked if I could come find you, the feast has begun" she said, averting her eyes

"Aye, thankyou. Something wrong girl?" he asked

"That wolf, on your armour, what does it mean? Are you from the North?" she asked

"No, exactly the opposite. I was born and raised in the south" he said, she raised her eyebrows questioningly. Her beauty struck him; she looked almost perfect with that innocent expression. He gulped, that was he doing? "The wolf" she nodded "It's someone I used to know, someone I lost"

"Loss is a part of life, you would do better scrubbing that wolf off and starting new" she said "Lady Cerwyn expects you at dinner" she walked off. No common girl had ever spoken to him like that.

Arya watched him walk exit the doors to the hall and down the alley, it was a strange feeling. She knew this man, she couldn't place him. Her memory was not what it once was ever since she joined the Faceless Men. Lady Cerwyn stood at the doorway watching "He went down to the forge didn't he?" she asked

"Aye" Arya replied

"Well, I didn't mean he should go now, to the forge, the feast is being repaired" she said "Girl. Would you be so kind as to get him, I would very much rather him well fed for his trip" she looked somewhat grim

"But he's just going to Winterfell" she said, she had heard them talking "He's just going to deliver some dragon glass swords"

Lady Cerwyn shook her head and a tear leaked out of her eye "Oh, if only he was. The Dragon Queen has sent him to meet with Lord Commander Snow and dispose of the remaining Wights in Westeros"

"Wights" Arya said, more to herself than to Lady Cerwyn "I thought the Nights Watch had forced the Wights and the Others back, defeated them"

Lady Cerwyn shook her head again "No, my sweet summer child no. Many still roam the land. They do nothing but to kill. And he'll go out there, and he'll die" the Lady ran from the room sobbing

"Women" Arya said to herself. Some of them were so feeble. But she could understand what Lady Cerwyn was afraid of, a small group of scraggly looking men off to fight the greatest threat the realm had ever seen.

She decided that she'd do as the Lady bid. She went to find the knight. She found him easily enough; he was the only smith still hammering away at a stubborn bit of armour. She told him that the Lady wanted him to attend the feast.

She tried her hardest not to look at the muscles that lined his chest and abs but she couldn't help sneaking peaks when the smith wasn't watching. Eventually she left back towards the hall, when she opened the door she was greeted by a familiar sight. It had been a while since she had seen a proper feast. Men laughed raucously and food was thrown over tables. It brought a smile to her lips. One of the Cerwyn men had a harp and was singing a slow mournful song.

"When winter comes…

You'll hear no lions roar…

No stags grazing in the field…

No roses growing in the meadows…

No snakes in the sand…

The sun will cease to warm the land…

The krakens will freeze where they swim…

The flayed men will rot and wither…

No trouts swimming in the river and no falcons flying in the air…

Not even the dragons' breath will warm you in your halls…

And the Others will turn man to Wight…

Brace yourselves…Winter is coming…

And only the wolves will howl in the long night…"

The singing stopped, and so did all other sound. The hall was eerily quiet. Suddenly she heard a movement behind her. It was the knight who mended his own armour. He looked grim as did the men he brought. The Cerwyn men looked uncomfortable.

"Is that a song you like to jest over?" the knight asked, anger burning in his bright blue eyes

The anger there was horrifying. He raised his voice "IS IT? Men, good men died so you could all sit here in this hall and stuff your face with as much meat and ale as you can. The Others are nothing to joke about, or have you forgotten what defeating them cost us?" He stormed out of the all.

The knight's men sat in awkward silence. Arya quite liked the song, it was true. Winter had come and the Starks had held the north, as they always had. _'The wolves still howl'_ she thought.

A loud howl broke the silence in the hall. Arya's head snapped back to look through the opened door. _'That was stupid'_ she thought _'even if that wolf was Nymeria she would never make it in the castle walls'_. But still, she could sense it, Nymeria was close.

Gendry left the hall, seething. It was unspeakable to sing about that, that which had cost him so much. Did Grenn, Harwin, Nott, Shanus, Perry and Dyllan die for no reason? They were good men, far better men than him. So why was he still alive? He answered his own question _'Because I had something to fight for. No, not something, someone'_ He shook his head, trying to rid the image of bodies, blood, blue eyes and cold, dead hands. They would not leave his head night or day, no matter what he tried. Nightmares plagued his sleep. He knew Jed was constantly woken by his screaming and thrashing but the boy said nothing. For once however Jed would not be woken easily, he had his own room well away from Gendry's. Gendry would still run Jed through his training, but maybe he'd take it easy on the kid tonight and tomorrow morning, he deserved a rest. Training with Jed proved to be a challenge, Gendry was forced to wield his blade left handed, his left hand was uncoordinated and wouldn't obey the simplest command. But still, he was improving. His appetite had gone and he walked up to his chambers.

He began donning his armour, he needed to keep strong, if he slacked off it might mean his death in the very near future. His arm was out of its sling but he was careful not to use it too much in training. He thought that if he exercised his arm, even a tiny bit, it would help. Gendry had just finished strapping his leg guards on when a small, tentative knock came.

"Who is it?" he asked, nocking an arrow to a cross bow that he kept in a travelling pack. He lifted the cross bow with his uninjured arm and aimed it at the door.

"It's me, Ser, the girl you're escorting to Winterfell" came a small voice. Gendry thought it strange that she didn't tell him her name, but Gendry couldn't talk. If the girl knew who he was and she was allied with the wrong people, that could mean bad business for Gendry.

"Aye come in" he said, not dropping the crossbow an inch. He had just been getting changed and had no time to put on a shirt. This girl had a habit of catching him shirtless. "What is it?" he said when she entered the room and closed the door. He tried not to let his mind wander, Seven hells she was beautiful.

"Just, I heard you speak of fighting the Others…" she started

He cut her off, of course she was like this, most girls were "Ah yes, you wish to congratulate me and offer me your maidenhead as penance for my heroism" he said with a snarl, most girls did this "The answer is no, I'll father no bastard"

She snapped "Shut up, that's not what I was going to say at all" The girl looked somewhat hurt

Gendry was slightly taken a back. The girl took a steady breath and continued "I was just wondering, if you happened to cross paths with a steward, Jon Snow"

Gendry was confused, why would she want to know about Jon? "Aye, I have. He's a good man Jon. And he's no longer a steward; he's Lord Commander Jon Snow now"

The girl was wide eyed "My father was right, even a bastard can rise high in the Nights Watch"

Gendry smirked "You're father is a wise man"

"Was" Arya corrected him

"I'm sorry" he said quickly "I meant no offense"

"And you gave none" she cut in "It happened a long time ago, in another city, another life" she looked sad and Gendry didn't know what to do. Girls on the verge of tears were not his specialty

"Who is Jon to you?" he asked

"Who is he to you?" she retorted

"Only the best and bravest man I have ever met. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a four and ten year old boy that needs his arse kicked" He finished donning his armour. The girl stood there in silence, watching. As he walked past her he patted her shoulder "He's a good man, Jon is" and left her.


	5. Chapter 5

She tried to move as the knight got dressed. Tried to move as he wandered around looking for some small-clothes to put on under his armour. Unwillingly she remembered Gendry. She had considered that this knight may well be that boy, but Gendry's face in her memory seemed faded. The edges dulled. She remembered Gendry as having long dark hair that fell to his shoulders; he had a round face and piercing blue eyes. The man that stood in front of her was different. His face was defined, his hair cropped short, the only thing that seemed similar were the eyes. _'No´_ she thought, Gendry would be long gone. This man was at least a foot taller than Gendry was and he was bigger, much bigger.

He was fully armoured now. He walked passed and grabbed her shoulder reassuringly. "He's a good man, Jon is" he had said. When he touched her shoulder it sent a shiver down her spine. When he was at the door he turned around "Do you want to come?" he asked kindly

"Where exactly are you going?" she asked

"To practise swordplay" he said, as if this was obvious

"I thought your arm…" she began

He cut her off "Aye, my right arm is done; I practise with my left now"

"But why are you wearing armour?" she asked, confused.

"Because, in a real battle I wear armour, best get used to the weight and feel of it. It also helps me build strength and stamina"

'_Well'_ she thought _'he definitely has enough strength'_. She decided she would go and watch, she had little else to do.

"Alright, I'll come" she said after a brief pause

"Come on then, Jed will be waiting" he said. He turned and took long strides down the halls out into a small courtyard. The boy sat on the edge of a small water fountain, sharpening his sword with a whetstone. He was clad in silver, it was fairly obvious he had never seen real battle, his armour gleamed, there were a few scratches from where she assumed the knight had hit him when they trained. He looked like a real knight, his blond hair waving down just past his ears.

"Jed…helm" Gendry said as they approached.

Jed grudgingly donned his helm. The two began circling each other. Jed looked like an ant compared to Ser Waters. He was huge. Jed lunged but the knight parried the blow easily and brought his sword around in a swinging arch as he knelt down. The sword swept Jed's feet from under him and he collapsed heavily to the ground.

'_Not bad'_ she thought _'but he would be too slow and heavy in that armour to get me'_

"He's good isn't he" said a voice from behind her. Her mouth opened and closed, she knew this man. Some details faded and were lost but she would forever remember that yellow cloak. Lem walked up to stand beside her and watch; he obviously didn't recognise her, for that she was grateful. Further back she recognised another, a man clad in leather sat on the hard ground picking at some sticks. _'No…not sticks'_ she thought _'arrows'_. It was Anguy. She wondered what was going on, why would the Brotherhood be this far north? And why were they following the new Queen of Westeros? She was snapped back to the present, Ser Waters landed a solid blow to Jed's chest with the flat of his sword and Jed stumbled back and fell.

"You're getting better Jed" said the knight

"REALLY?" yelled Jed "Because I damn well can't see how getting knocked on my arse every night is gonna help me survive" he stood and stormed passed the knight, careful to shoulder into the knights left arm as he walked passed. She was sure that if the knight wanted to he could have knocked Jed back to the dirt, but the knight gave way. He stood, staring at the ground. Finally, after what seemed like millennium he sheathed his sword and began to walk back into the castle.

"Ser" yelled a strange voice. It was a master "Two ravens came for you Ser, one from the Queen and another from Greywater Watch"

The knight's solemn expression turned into something Arya couldn't recognise, was it pain?

"Aye" said Gendry "I guessed as much" he thought the Crannogmen would at least send a reply but the Queen, what did she want? He was certainly not in the mood. He didn't want to snap at Jed, the boy just needed some time and space, he'd been there.

He took the letters from the master with a grumbled "Thankyou" and set off back to his chambers. The letters were legitimate, one bore the wax seal with the Targaryen sigil and the other bore the black lizard of Greywater watch. He closed and barred his chamber door behind him. He unrolled the letter from the Crannogmen.

'_The outlaw archer escaped. We do not know how. Be careful Ser Gendry Waters and may the old gods favour you.'_

Gendry slammed his fist into the barred door. His hand broke clean through the thick wood and he immediately regretted it. But he had known Howland Reed, not really personally, but he had fought and shed blood with him, they were as good as family. And he had held the Lord while he died. He opened the other letter.

'_Ser Gendry of Harrenhal._

_It is my pleasure to announce a betrothal in the Stark family. I wish you to make it to Winterfell in no less than two nights from this night. I wish you would attend this with me. The marriage of Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane will be held in the God's Wood. Be there Gendry, in two nights. Afterwards you will continue your quest as ordered. Drogon and I shall be there soon._

_Queen Daenerys Targaryen'_

'_What?'_ Sansa Stark was to be betrothed to Sandor Clegane. The thought irked him more than it should. If the Queen would attend at such haste this must be important. He did not relish seeing that great, big, black Dragon though. The Queen said she had him under perfect control with the horn and whip of hers but Gendry was sceptical, that dragon was an evil thing, an ungodly thing. He had nothing to wear to a wedding though, he had never been to one and did not expect that he must attend one, and he must. Even though the Queen said she 'wished' him to be there, he knew it wasn't a request, it was an order

Drogon was the last dragon the Queen had, probably the last in the world, the other two; he couldn't remember the names, had died in the north. Gendry still couldn't get around the directness of the letter. The Queen had _never_ ordered him to do anything. Even when she came to Hollow Hill, she asked if they would fight for her, it wasn't an order, and she even gave the Brotherhood two moons to discuss and decide. It wasn't until the Others had launched a full scale attack at the Wall did she return, asking for their assistance. They went, and along the way castles fell to their might. By the time they reached the Wall the Nights Watch was a mere fifty and five hundred men. So why was she ordering him now, to a wedding of all things? He didn't understand. He decided that he best get some sleep if he wanted to make good time tomorrow, he didn't know how long it may have taken the raven to get to Cerwyn, so by two nights, the Queen might mean tomorrow.

Sleep continued to be ever elusive. And when he died finally sleep, he clutched to that warm embrace only to be shot out by the images of cold, dead hands plaguing his night time visions once again. When he woke he was sweaty and his bed sheets looked very dishevelled, he must have been thrashing in the night. It looked to be dawn or dawn was approaching. He roused the men one by one once he was ready. He didn't have time to go jogging with Jed and when Jed awoke he apologised profusely to Gendry about the way he acted.

"It's fine Jed" Gendry had said "No need to don your armour this morning, we ride for Winterfell immediately at the Queens command" Jed nodded and left back into his room to change. All of his men were gathered in the courtyard, yawning and stretching, each looking rather unkempt. Gendry felt as though he were forgetting something. "The girl" he said "The one we escort to Winterfell. Where is she?" he shouted.

"Here, Ser" came a small voice. He whipped around and found the same girl, but clad in britches and a leather jerkin. He eyes her suspiciously, what was a girl doing in these rags? "More comfortable to travel in Ser" she said. Gendry realised he was wasting time.

"Alright, as you wish" he waved a hand over his head and trotted out of the open castle gates. The line of men followed and the young girl followed. She reminded him somewhat of Arya, except he had never known Arya to act lady like; she had seemed lady like enough when she had talked to Lady Cerwyn and him. _'No'_ he thought _'Arya was small, skinny'_ he remembered. This girl was tall, slim and graceful. Gendry had never known Arya to be graceful. This girl was also obviously on the cusp of womanhood, Gendry could set it on her chest and the way her hips curved. _'STOP IT'_ he told himself firmly. What was he doing?

'_Finally'_ Arya thought. They were off. The tall, dark knight led the procession out onto the King's Road and North towards Winterfell, home. Arya had spied on the tall knight in his chambers after he received his letters. He had placed them on a desk inside his chambers and she waited until he was fast asleep. That never happened; the knight kept thrashing and sobbing into his featherbed. Arya decided that she would just have to be as quick and as quite as a cat. She leaped through the window and landed lightly. She crept over to wear the letters sat on the desk. A hole had been punched through the door to his chambers _'Did he do that'_ she wondered, but she didn't have time to ponder. She opened the Dragon Queen's letter and read. Once she had finished a smirk played across her lips. It was as though the gods wanted her to kill Sandor Clegane. He was in Winterfell, just waiting to die. Obviously this so called marriage to Sansa was nothing but a plot to gain the allegiance of house Clegane. So she decided she would wait until the marriage was consummated before making her move, that way the Starks would have an alliance and Arya would have her revenge. She would save Sansa from that abusive, repulsive, massive man and Sansa would forgive Arya for being such a horrible sister and they could be a family again. It had been a long time since Arya had had a family. On the road her only family was Gendry, and he had abandoned her. In the House of Black and White she didn't have family or friends, she had accomplices, acquaintances, not friends.

But finally, they were on the road heading home. She sat towards the back of the procession but she could still see the tall knight. The small folk seemed to love him. They bowed and shook his hand, some even came and offered gifts and the knight would occasionally recognise one of them and they would laugh merrily. This knight was very different to the knight she had witnessed thrashing in his bed like a child having a nightmare. This knight was full of love and life. Some of the small folk jested with him and he gave some gifts. Some he even hugged and wept with them. She was very confused. She supposed the knight had met these people when he ventured north towards the Wall. Maybe these people did him a kindness, maybe he did them a kindness, she didn't know. But for some reason she felt drawn to the knight. _'The small folk adore him_' she though, but that was a lie. They absolutely, incontrovertibly loved him. The way they looked and greeted him, it was as though this man had never committed a sin, it was as though he shit gold. After a few hours of rising the sun was slowly creeping towards noon and the tall towers and battlements of Winterfell loomed into view. Arya's heart skipped a beat. _'Home'_


	6. Chapter 6

Gendry barely remembered Winterfell. He came here in one of the most trying times of his life, in a period he would rather forget about. The sheer beauty of it struck him painfully in the chest _'This is where Jon and Arya were raised'_. The procession of men rode faster at the prospect of warm halls, featherbeds and fire, warm and welcomed fire. Gendry himself was spurred by the thought of hot food in his stomach. _'It is so bloody cold up here'_ he thought. Then he remembered a saying that was commonly said in King's Landing 'Aye_, it's cold up there. But the North breeds cold men and harder men than you will find in the South'._ It was often said that the north breed hard men _'women too'_ he thought, thinking of little Arya Stark. It certainly looked like a hard life up here; everything was covered in at least 5 inches of snow. The knight that stood sentinel on the gate had raised the drawbridge when he saw them approaching.

"Your business?" he shouted

"I am Ser Waters of Harrenhal, I've come to deliver dragon glass swords to Lord Commander Snow" Gendry shouted back

"Aye" he said, scratching his beard "Lord Commander Snow has been expecting you"

The guard turned and shouted something, the drawbridge lowered.

Gendry tipped his head "Thankyou" they entered Winterfell, into its safety. The people did not bother themselves with welcoming the crowd of newcomers. They continued about their days work, rushing around, parents attempting to catch their child who ran, screaming joyfully. Gendry had only been here once, and his memory was somewhat faded but it felt like home. A very cold home, but a home nonetheless.

They trotted along at a slow pace for a while before they reached the hall. Gendry sent his men to the stables to tend to the horses and see the new Maester about bed chamber arrangements. He pushed the heavy double doors open, he was vaguely aware of the girl following him in. He did not much care if she followed him in, she was harmless. Jon sat on the floor, his back against the cold stone, sound asleep with Ghost nuzzled into him. Sansa sat at the high table up on the dais with Bran and Rickon. Apparently bastards still did not command enough respect to sit at a high table. When Sansa, Bran and Rickon saw him they made to scream, or wake Jon. But Gendry put a finger to his lips in an effort to hush them. They hushed.

Gendry crept towards Jon, Ghost lifted his head and watched him, he didn't make a single sound, that wolf never did.

Gendry knelt beside Jon and prodded him in the chest, hard. Jon woke and swung wildly at Gendry but Gendry lent back easily and caught the arm. Jon's face showed confusion but as soon as he recognised him Jon's face split into a wide grin. Gendry hoisted Jon up with his left arm and Jon gave him a fierce hug.

When they broke apart Jon looked him up and down "You don't look much like a knight" Jon said grinning

"You don't look much like a sworn Brother" Gendry retorted, grinning stupidly.

Arya almost felt her heart stop when she had seen her family. Jon sat fast asleep; Sansa, Rickon and Bran were seated in the high table. The knight woke Jon and the two shared a brief embrace before they broke apart and begun insulting one another. _'I guess that's what boy's do'_ she thought.

Jon finally noticed her after his meeting with the knight. Jon's face frowned slightly.

"It can't be" he said, he almost looked like he was crying.

The knight turned to look at Arya "What can't be" he said, wiping the tears from his eyes from his incessant laughing. The knight studied her while Jon just looked at her hungrily, as though he was going to memorize every detail of her.

Jon looked at the knight, there was pain there, definitely pain "You don't know who this is, do you?" Jon was looking at the knight

"Should I?" the knight frowned now, unsure of what to do.

"Aye, you should" said Jon. He looked at Arya "No it can't be"

She stared straight back into those stormy grey eyes which her so much like her own "It can, Jon it can, it's me" she ran to him and threw herself at him. Jon didn't stagger the slightest. He caught her and held her tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry when she returned, but all of the emotions, the pent up feelings had burst out when Jon embraced her.

"I've missed you so much" he said, gripping her so tightly she was sure that there would be bruises. Sansa, Bran and Rickon stared down from the table. Sansa looked like she might cry and she was whispering a hurried explanation to Bran and Rickon. Rickon's face lit up and so did Bran's. The knight was looking thoroughly confused.

"Are you telling me you don't know who this is now?" Jon asked, still holding Arya

The knight looked steadily at Jon, Arya turned her face the slightest bit so she could see him. "Aye, Lady Arya, of House Stark" the knight said.

"Gendry you know what this means?" said Jon

GENDRY. Jon had said Gendry _'No'_ she thought. All of that time with that knight and it was Gendry, her partner in crime, her best friend. She had seen the name in the letters, but her excitements had clouded her mind and she didn't fully realise that the letters were addressed to Gendry.

She turned and studied him. "Gendry?"

"Aye. It's me milady" he said "I…I need some air" he turned and walked out of the room.

She looked at Jon for some explanation "Leave him be. He needs time" his face softened and he rustled her hair, like he did when they were kids. "Come, some people are very eager to see you"

Sansa, Rickon and Bran carried by Hodor came down and stood with them. Arya didn't know what she would do. Her sister was the Lady of Winterfell, she should bow, or curtsey or something. She began when she was suddenly engulfed by a mass of red hair. Sansa grabbed her and brought Arya to her fiercely.

"I…am so sorry Arya…for everything…for calling you Arya horse face…for not telling the truth about Joff…" Arya cut her off with a fierce hug.

"It's ok Sansa. It's fine. I'm back, we're back together" Sansa hugged her as though this would be the last time she would ever hug her. Arya patted her back awkwardly; she didn't know what to do. Her mind was plagued with Gendry. He had changed so much, he was taller stronger and she guessed that someone had been teaching him how to speak like a knight too. And he'd left, when he found out who she was, and she found out who he was, he left. She had felt like running to him, explaining where she had been, she didn't think she'd elaborate on what she had done. There was so much hurt in his eyes when he looked at her. The reunion continued through the night, a feast was held. She sat upon the dais after begrudgingly letting Sansa dress her up; she was a real Lady now, a Lady of Winterfell. Since she arrived she had not laid eyes on her true prize yet.

'_Where is the Hound?'_ she thought. Maybe he was getting drunk in some whorehouse. The feast was filled with raucous laughter, the clanging of goblets as men toasted to everything from Lord Commander Snow to chamber pots. She couldn't help but notice that Gendry hadn't come.

'_He's probably organising himself'_ she thought with certainty. Then it struck her, Gendry was leaving soon, with her brother. And both of them were off to find wights and kill them. _'No'_ she thought _'I will not have them back just to be taken away again'_. She'd have to talk to Gendry and Jon, about staying. Even if she could just delay their leaving. But she knew that eventually honour would call upon both of them to do what is right, and they would accept honour's call even if it meant death.

Jon stood and raised his goblet, he was obviously drunk, a pink flush crept up his neck. "To Arya Stark of Winterfell, may her…things and other stuff"

"Aye sit down" said one of Jon's Brothers. Jon blushed and the crowd roared with laughter. Jon plonked back into his seat and nearly fell.

The wide doors opened and the rom fell silent. Arya could see exactly what was causing this abrupt halt of activities, the Queen, Daenerys Targaryen was standing in the doorway, casting a huge shadow into the hall.

Gendry didn't know what made him leave, all he wanted to do was run to her and hold her and never let go. But Jon had been there, so had the rest of her family. She needed to be alone with them. There would be plenty of time to catch up. In all honesty he wasn't even sure he wanted to reconcile with Arya, talking to her, being with her would bring back things he had desperately tried to forget. He was weak back then, pining over a lost girl, refusing meals and snapping at everyone. He didn't like that person, he just wanted things to be normal, and now Arya was back and his normal simple life would become a deal more complicated.

"I should've stayed" he said aloud in his room

"Aye…you should have" came a rasp of a voice. Gendry turned and saw the Hound standing in the doorway to the bedchamber.

"What are you doing?" Gendry snapped

The Hound raised his eyebrows "These are my bed chambers boy" he growled "Best you remember that"

Gendry looked around and realised that the Hound was right. This wasn't his bed chamber; the Hound's belongings lay scattered in various states of dishevelment around the room.

"Sorry…Ser" said Gendry, he didn't wish to start a fight.

The Hound grinned "Not anything yet boy, I'll be some high lord soon" he snarled

"I thought you loved the Lady Sansa" Gendry stated, confused by the Hound's hostility

"Oh, I do. Don't you worry about that, any man who lays a finger on her will lose much more than a finger. But I've been a dog my entire life, how does one go from being a dog to a lord?" he asked.

'_Who was this man?'_ He was definitely not the Hound that Gendry remembered. It seemed that Lady Sansa had tamed this dog.

"Go to her boy…you'll be much better for it. You were her best friend and whether she knows it or not, she needs you" he rasped

Gendry was very confused, was the Hound giving him relationship advice?

"Aye, maybe I should" Gendry said bowing his head. He walked around the Hound and once he got to the doorway he turned to look at him "What happened to you?"

The Hound smiled, a true smile "I met a little dove"

The corners of Gendry's mouth twitched. Maybe the Hound had truly changed. Maybe it was Sansa who changed him, but they were a whole lot of maybes.

Gendry decided he would go see Arya. He realised that it had never been his intention to ignore her, he just needed time. He made his way deftly down long halls and dark corridors. He heard the laughter and the song before he reached the hall. He smiled, _'this is where I belong'_ he thought. His smile faded immediately, '_No, I don't belong here, I am a bastard of the south, bastards don't have a place in halls, let alone in the north'_ But Jon is a bastard and he was in the hall _'Jon is an accomplished swordsman and the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch'_. He forced open the heavy double doors to find the hall erupting in cheers. His mouth dropped. Queen Daenerys was dancing in the hall to fast paced music with Jon and the men cheered and whistled. Arya and her brothers sat upon the dais, Sansa was nowhere to be seen. Arya was smiling, really smiling; it was something he didn't realise that he had missed.

The Queen noticed him; she said a few words to Jon before he nodded. She walked over to where he stood.

"Your Grace" he said bowing his head

"Ahh, Gendry, you made it" she puffed, breathing heavily "I didn't think you would come, you generally avoid feasts"

"It's the quite life for me my Queen" Gendry replied solemnly

She gave him a sly grin "We both know that's not true. But Gendry, to business. I wish you to stay here and bear witness to the marriage of Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark tomorrow. The preceding day you will strike north killing every Wight you lay eyes on. Am I understood?"

"Aye Your Grace" he bowed again.

"Oh don't look so grim Gendry, come, dance" she grabbed his arm and hauled him amongst the other dancing men and women.

The tune turned suddenly slow and mellow. She grabbed his waist and he grabbed hers. They slowly walked around the floor to the music. Gendry felt content, it wasn't exactly a bad place to be.

"Come" she said "We need to talk" she dragged him out of the hall and into a thin passage way.

"What is the matter your grace?" Gendry asked, very confused.

She forced him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Gendry was too stunned to respond. They were interrupted almost immediately by a person clearing their throat. They broke apart. It was Jon and _'Oh no'_ Arya. Jon looked awkward but Arya seemed steely cold, as if determined not to show any emotion whatsoever. She turned and walked away. Gendry made to follow.

Jon laid a hand on his chest "You've done enough damage for one night Gendry, I'll not have you hurt my little sister"

Jon had never spoken to him like that, but Jon had never caught him in a compromising position before.

"Yes my lord, if it is your wish" Gendry said coolly. In truth he wasn't exactly sure why he was going after her, just that he needed her to understand that Daenerys kissed him, not the other way around.

Jon looked somewhat ashamed "I'm sorry Gendry, give her space, talk to her on the morrow"

"I plan on it" Gendry replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Why was she upset? It's not as if seeing Gendry being kissed by the Queen should hurt her, should it? She had been gone so long. Things obviously had changed. Dumb, naïve little Arya thought she could come back and things would be like they were, she pictured them reuniting in a fierce embrace, he held her close and tight, so tight as if she was going to slip away. But it didn't happen that way; as soon as he found out who she was he had fled.

"Boys" she muttered aloud. She was alone, at least she thought she was, in her bedchamber, sulking.

"You can love them, but you can never trust them" said a soft voice from the doorway; she knew immediately who it was. Sansa entered the room, the light from the hall followed her in and when she closed the door, the light lingered around her.

"Sister" said Arya, a little defensively "What brings you here?"

"Jon asked me to talk to you" said Sansa

Jon asked her. Why? "Why would Jon do that?"

"Jon seemed to be under the notion that you were experiencing a little boy trouble" she said simply

The only trouble with a boy she had was the Hound. She needed to think of a way to kill him, and quick. "Well?" Sansa prompted

It was so like Sansa to be into all of this mushy stuff, boys and love. She was Arya of House Stark, she felt nothing for boys.

Sansa grinned to herself "You fancy him, don't you?"

Arya blushed. _No stop it_ she thought to herself, you are a wolf, a she wolf, you do not blush.

Sansa grin turned into a smile. "You haven't told me much of Gendry, I have heard tales from Jon, but what is he like? From what Jon tells me you knew him better than anyone"

_Knew_ she did know him, once, in another life. She remembered that stupid bull. "He was different; he wasn't so fucking grim all the time"

Sansa snorted with laughter "That was very unlady like" Arya could tell it was sarcasm

Arya managed a weak twitch of the corners of her mouth "He was strong and brave. He was my only real friend, we ate, we fought and we slept together"

Sansa blushed deeply "You what Arya? You did what with Gendry?"

Arya cut her off "No, not like that, gods no" Sansa looked relieved

"So you're still a maiden then?" she asked

"Yes, I am" said Arya firmly "I meant we slept next to each other, for warmth, it got cold out in the open at night"

"Do you miss it?" Sansa asked

Arya thought but the answer was already on her lips and the word fell out of her mouth before she could stop it "Yes"

Sansa nodded as if she knew exactly what she was thinking "I missed him, when I was away. I missed his laugh, his smile, his protection, I felt safe with him, we were a team and no one could hurt us as long as we were together" Arya felt tears threatening to come. _No, I am a wolf, a she wolf, she wolves do not cry_.

Sansa shivered "Just you speaking of it makes me miss Sandor"

Arya was taken aback "Why did you let Bran force you into a marriage with that beast?"

Sansa's nostrils flared. Her voice oozed anger as she tried to keep calm "Bran…did not force me into anything" there was clear venom in her voice

"But…the Hound, he's a monster" Arya began

Sansa stood and swung wildly at her face. Arya was suddenly No one, the only thing that matters was someone was about to strike her, she must be as quick as a cat. She ducked and scuttled under Sansa's swinging arm. Arya made for the dagger tucked away in the back of her breeches when she remembered _This is Sansa, I'm in no danger_.

"Never" she spat "Call Sandor a beast again" Sansa seemed to radiate anger

"He's a murderer Sansa, or have you forgotten?" Arya spat back, remembering Mycah. Arya fled the room. She made her way through the stone halls. Eventually she found herself under the tower where Bran had fallen. She looked up and saw the First Keep. She wanted to be alone, she needed to think, her conversation with Sansa left her with more questions than answers. She climbed the crumbling staircase until she heard faint voices.

"…well. You will be paid handsomely for your task" she didn't quite recognise the voice, it was a woman, she knew that much

"My task not finish yet" said a brutal voice "The man who gave me this" there was a brief pause, Arya suspected that the man was showing the woman what the man gave him "Is still alive"

"No" said the woman firmly "You have completed the task I assigned you. You are a complete oaf but you know as well as I do that it is best that Jon Snow not learn the truth of his birth, I'm not sure even he knows. He suspects of course, but he has no proof, and thanks to you, that proof died with Howland Reed. The Iron Throne needs no more claims"

"As you wish" said the man "But be warned, the one who gave me this won't stay safe forever, not from me and don't think I don't know who he is. If you want that dammed throne to be undisputed you may have to kill him off too"

"I said no, he had no idea who he is, and he never will, the only people that knew are dead" she said

"What about the Stark girl, she may know, I've heard tales of their _adventures_"

"The Stark girl poses no threat, that lack wit couldn't even tell which end to stab a man"

Arya remembered Jon's words and grinned to herself _Stab them with the pointy end_.

"So the knight lives, but what if he was walking the battlements and just happened to slip and break that big neck of his?"

"Was that a threat?" asked the female very calmly.

"If it was a threat, Your Grace, you'd know it" said the man, she heard muffled footsteps, footsteps that were approaching her. Quickly and lightly she ran down the case, _as quick and as light as a cat_.

She found a good hiding place in the bushes to observe the entrance to the tower, after a few moments a hooded man came out with a bow slung around his back. He faded into the darkness. A short while after that came the person she knew would come, but had hoped it wouldn't be her. Daenerys Targaryen strode from the tower back towards the main castle where her chambers were. Arya had stumbled across something, just as Bran did that day when he was pushed. But Arya did not know what to make of this. She didn't have the slightest clue what they spoke of.

Gendry, a few hours later, walked down the stone corridors in search of Arya's chambers. It was not befitting of a bastard to enter a Lady's chambers but he didn't care. He knocked on the heavy wooden door twice. His stomach seemed to be doing backflips. The door didn't budge; there was no sound of footsteps walking to the door. He turned and saw her, standing idly against the stone wall, as if she hadn't a care in this world. _Damn she's beautiful_.

"Ser" she said icily

"Milady" he bowed grinning

He could have sworn the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"You seem to be lost, those are my chambers" she nodded towards the door

"Aye, they are milady, but I'm surely not lost. I came here looking for you; I wanted to explain…that business with the queen" he began

"My, my, Ser Gendry, a knight, they've even got you speaking like one now. Did the Queen send you?" she asked

"No…the Queen has nought to do with this"

"You shouldn't trust her, you know?" Arya said calmly

"I don't" he said simply "Arya, please stop this"

She raised her eyebrows "Stop what?"

"Stop being so cold and distant, as though nothing fazes you, why are you so calm?"

"I remind you Ser" she said striding towards him, he backed "It was you that left when I returned, you that hid and sulked" her voice was embedded with venom

Gendry grinned, there was the Arya he knew "Aye, a terrible mistake, one I should never make again, especially if it displeases milady"

"I swear to the old gods and the new, if you call me milady one more time…"

He cut her off by grabbing a stray lock of hair and tucking it behind her ear "I missed you" he said, his heart pounding.

Arya's fury seemed to melt; she nuzzled her cheek against his hand "I missed you too"

Gendry withdrew his hand "I'm sorry, that was improper, a bastard should never do that to a lady"

Arya grinned "Yes, a bastard shouldn't. But you're not a very smart bastard Gendry, are you?"

"And you are not much of a lady" Gendry reminded her

Arya shrugged "So what is stopping you now then?"

"I suppose, nothing is" he opened his arms and crushed her against him. Holding her tight, he never wanted to let her go. Arya's arms were locked behind his back.

They broke apart. "Come inside Gendry" she said, waving her hand at him and opening her bedchamber door.

"Milady?" he was baffled

"We have much to talk about" said Arya "I want to know what happened when I was gone"

They talked and talked, Gendry liked it, they both sat on the floor swapping tales of drunken debauchery. Gendry avoided the sad tales, the tales where he had killed men, had seen his friends die, those he would never speak of. In the end they ended up talking mostly about the Queen.

"So…" she said "You fought with Jon?"

"Aye, at the wall, and up in the Gift we fought, for mayhaps 6 moons. The details get lost on me" he said

Somehow he found himself opening up to Arya about the battles he fought, the men he killed, the friends who died, he didn't know why but he could just sense that he could trust her. They talked more and more and drunk more and more. In the end they fell asleep on Arya's carpet floor next to the bed.

Gendry awoke around dawn as he normally did. Arya has curled up against him, her scent filled his first waking breath. He felt content, Arya was still asleep, she stirred, pressing back against him, against his crotch. Gendry blushed. She had her behind pressed against him, Arya did, he couldn't believe it, he needed to move, he should move, but he didn't really want to.

The door opened and Jon walked in, the look in his eyes made Gendry wish he took a sword with him everywhere.

Jon's jaw was clenched "You bloody bastard piece of shit…"

"Jon I swear it's not what it looks like" he started

"I trusted you and you go ahead and bed my sister, my little sister, she's been back from a day and you go right ahead and bed her?" Jon was furious

"Jon nothing happened" Gendry tried to explain.

Arya was awake now, she seemed to grasp the situation immediately "You too, Arya, don't think I blame this just on him, did you give him your maidenhead because he asked nicely did you?"

"JON" she shouted "How dare you? I've been back for nought a day and you accuse me of that"

"Why were you asleep? all nuzzled up into him" Jon shot back

"That's all it was, sleep. We got drunk and passed out last night, the last thing I remember is Gendry falling asleep on the carpet and then everything else is pretty fuzzy" Arya tried to stand and staggered

"So you didn't?" Jon asked, now looking as though he were going to throw up

"No" Arya and Gendry said in unison

Jon straightened his leather jerkin "Well then…I am sorry about that, but both of you get dressed, and quickly, you're sister marries today" Jon vacated the room. _If Jon knew what I dreamed about last night, he would skin me alive_


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa's wedding day proved to be the warmest Winterfell had ever seen. The sun shone brightly at noon as the procession made its way through the Godswood towards the Heart Tree where they would take their vows. _Don't worry Sansa_ Arya thought _You'll be rid of him soon_. Sansa looked as beautiful as ever in the grey of House Stark. The Hound stood, waiting at the foot of the Heart tree in the yellow of house Clegane. The maester said his words and pronounced Sansa as Sandor's wife..

"You may now place the bride under your protection" the old maester said

The Hound swung a large yellow cloak with the dogs of house Clegane embroiled on it around Sansa's shoulders. The two embraced. _Sansa is a very good at acting her part_ Arya thought _it's almost as though she loves him_. The feast that was held was small enough. There weren't many faces she recognised at the feast, most had died at the hands of the bastard Ramsay Snow. Arya wasn't seated on the high table; it was only for Sansa and the Hound. They sat together and Sansa seemed quite smitten. Everyone was laughing and drinking, even the hound had a smile on his face. Arya was seated next to Gendry, a prospect that both excited and terrified her. Jon sat across from them, eyeing both of them closely; he was still suspicious about the way he walked in on them.

"So…" Arya said, trying to start a conversation "How is the Wall Jon? We never had a chance to talk"

Jon raised his eyebrows "The Wall" he seemed lost in memory "Is fine, the Others merely climbed, they had no need to smash it down" he said coolly

"But what about the wildings, I heard they attacked Castle Black, I heard that you fought off the attack and that Stannis came in and helped" she said rather quickly

"Aye" Jon looked pained "I did what needed to be done…for my Brothers…for the realm…for my honour…for duty"

"Jon…" said Gendry

Jon stood "I will inspect those dragon glass swords Gendry, stay here, enjoy the feast, mayhaps I'll return"

Arya turned questioningly to Gendry "Was it something I said?" she asked

"Aye, you reminded him of someone he lost" is all that Gendry said

"He lost someone?" she asked

"Aye, it's one of the reasons we were close at the Wall, we both lost people we cared about" Gendry was looking into his goblet _Surely he doesn't mean me, Gendry never lost me_.

"Who was he?" she asked, _Obviously Jon had lost a sworn Brother_

"She" Gendry corrected "A wilding girl he met, he broke his vows with her and he tried to convince her to leave Mance Rayder. She didn't, Jon says she was stubborn, wouldn't listen to a word he said, but he loved her, in the end she died, at the attack on Castle Black" Gendry drained his goblet "He lost more than Ygritte that day"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"He lost his will" Gendry said simply "Trust me, Jon loved that girl with all his heart and she was ripped from him, she died in his arms you know?" he said. Gendry was drunk, a red flush crept up his neck "I think about the day I lost you all the time, maybe if I had been faster, a better friend I might have found you, I could have saved you" she put a hand on his arm

"No" she said "You couldn't have"

"THE BEDDING" a voice bellowed from somewhere in the Hall. It was responded to by calls of "AYE" and "TO BED".

Gendry and Arya stayed seated as Sansa and the Hound were carried off to consummate their marriage. Gendry watched them wistfully "Would you ever do it?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Love someone like that?" he said

_Maybe I already do _she thought "I don't know, maybe, if I lived another life, in another time"

"But you don't, you live in this life, in this time…with me" the last two words were barely a whisper but Arya heard them nonetheless. The hall had completely vacated, it was just them.

"I don't think I would" he said after a brief silence

"Why's that?" she asked

"We live in a world where there are no happy endings" he got up and bowed "milday, I'm off to bed" he left her there.

Arya was alone, and right then she didn't mind, she had things she needed to think about. How to kill the Hound was on the top of her list. By the end of the night she had formulated somewhat of a plan.

Morning came quickly. Men and women were filling the hall for breakfast, Arya and her siblings were seated upon the high table once more, Sansa was in the Godswood and the Hound was nowhere to be found. Arya decided now was as good a time as any.

She turned to face Jon "I didn't get much sleep last night Jon, I think I'll go and rest"

Jon nodded, he looked hung over "Don't sleep too long, I leave today, I want to say goodbye, I think someone else wants to say goodbye too" he nodded his head towards Gendry who was seated, breaking his fast quietly.

Arya nodded and left the hall. She made a slight detour however, and purely by coincidence ended up outside Sansa's bedchamber where she knew the Hound would be. She didn't bother knocking, killing someone didn't require courtesy, the Hound had taught her that.

He was pulling on boots when she opened the door. The Hound raised his head and smiled "Ahh, sister, you come brining wedding gifts?"

"No" she said.

"Well…what can I do for my new sibling?" he rasped

"I made you a promise once" she said

"People make me many promises little wolf, I can't remember them all" he said

"I told you, I'd kill you for what you did to Mycah" she said

"I told you that if you ever spoke that name again I'd beat you bloody" he I wasn't angry, in fact he was calm, collected. He grinned "Well, sometimes we break our promises. So is that why you have come? To kill me?" he was still grinning

"Aye"

"To kill your sister's new husband? Would you do that to your sister? Rid her of her husband?" he asked, his hands in his lap

"She won't miss you" she said

"Really?" he was smiling "So you really don't know anything about your sister do you? She loves me"

Arya was slightly taken aback and the Hound noticed "Ah, so you don't know"

"It matters naught if she loves you" Arya said, she was beginning to question her decision

"Love, is all that matters little wolf" said the Hound "So are you going to ki-" he was cut off by a dagger piercing his forehead, Arya had thrown the dagger she concealed in the back of her breeches.

"Yes" she said as the Hound fell on the ground, limp and unmoving "Valar Morghulis"

Arya was quiet and stealthy as she made her way back to her chambers. She lay down on the bed until the sound came that she was waiting for, a scream, a loud scream.

She opened her door and rushed down the halls towards the screaming. She burst into Sansa's chamber where she found Sansa gripping the limp form of Sandor Clegane, Jon and another sworn Brother were in the room too. Sansa screamed, her face was red and splotchy; tears fell in a torrent from her eyes as she clutched the Hound.

_Don't feel bad, he deserved it, Valar Morghulis_ she thought, all men must die. It was the Hound's turn, it was only justice what she did, justice for Mycah, for her mother, for Robb, for all those the Hound had killed.

Sandor Clegane was loaded into a wagon and sent on his way back to Clegane's Keep to be put to rest. Sansa wept constantly; their departure was delayed by one day because of the untimely death of the Hound.

"Jon we must leave on the morrow" said Gendry "A raven came in from Mole's town, wights attacked the village, we have to go Jon, on the morrow, there can be no delay"

"Aye" Jon snapped "We will go on the morrow"

The Queen made for Harrenhal the day of Clegane's murder. She said she had business to attend to, that some outlaws were getting too rowdy in the Neck.

"Gendry" it was Jon who spoke

"Aye"

"Your father was a good man, you know that?"

Gendry scowled, why was Jon brining this up? Again "Aye, some say he was a good man, but the Robert I knew was a dirty drunk"

"I was just thinking how strange it is" Jon said

"Strange what is?"

"Our fathers fought side by side against a Targaryen rule, they fought together and both of the bastard sons fought side by side as well. Not against Targaryens but against the Others. It's just strange how things end up"

"Jon, we are not destined to end up as our fathers did" Gendry reassured him

"I'm not a Stark" Jon said it more to himself than to Gendry

"Aye, you're a Snow, and I'm a Waters"

"Not for long" Jon said

Gendry was confused.

"I received this raven" he handed parchment to Gendry "From the Queen"

It was short

_I hereby declare Jon Snow to be known formally as House Stark. I, Daenerys Targaryen legitimise him as a Stark of Winterfell._

"Why would the Queen do this?" Gendry asked

"I haven't a clue, all it needs is a maester's signature and I'm a Stark"

Gendry smiled and brought Jon into a fierce embrace "You always were Jon, let the history books say that Eddard Stark fathered four sons, not three"

"Thank you Gendry, but it matters not. I'm a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. I may hold no lands, I may now be a Stark, but I am still a Brother. Nothing can change that. There is no difference between a bastard at the Wall, and a Stark at the Wall"

"Well…with Summer finally here, they might have no use of a bastard or a Stark at the Wall. Not for a long time yet"

"Maybe" Jon said, looking at his feet.

Gendry paid his respects to Lady Sansa and apologised for her losses, he told her if there was anything she needed, she must only ask.

She smiled and thanked him for his condolences. He recalled his conversation with Arya; there were truly no happy endings, not for Lady Sansa anyway. That poor girl had been abused and tortured at the hands of Joffrey and now to have found someone, even if that someone was the Hound, and to have that someone ripped away, on the morrow after their wedding. The gods were cruel. It was for that reason that he decided to spend as much time with Arya as he could, if the gods were to take him, he would die knowing that Arya was safe and home.

"Lady Arya" he said, catching her as she walked down the corridor

"Gendry, why must you call me Lady all the time?" she asked

"Old habits die hard. All I wish for Arya is a chance to say goodbye. I don't want to leave, not yet, just after I got you back"

"But honour calls" Arya said coldly

"No, Arya, I want to stay, to stay with you, but I can't stand here while people die, not while I can do something about it. Don't you understand that?"

"Just because I understand it doesn't mean I like it, what if I never see you again, what if you leave and never come back?"

"Well then, you'd best have something to remember me by" Gendry bent down and kissed her.


End file.
